cosplay_and_curtsyfandomcom-20200213-history
Doflamingo Marou
BASIC INFORMATION Doflamingo Marou (ドフラミンゴ・マロー Dofuramingo Maroo) also known as simply "Doffy" (ドッフィ Doffi) is the name of a character from one of the main friend groups. She is a ROBOT with a WHITE soul. She is an 18 year old FEMALE, who was originally MALE and she was born October 23rd. She is a citizen of the UNDERGROUND that lives in the HOTLANDS with Vrede. She is currently enrolled as a senior in high school. APPEARANCE ' Doffy is depicted as having long hair in the beginning of the comic , but after the body positivity arc her hair is cut shorter and she gains breasts. She has blonde hair and pink eyes, accompanied by dark skin that is unnatural in hue. All of her appendages are mostly metal plates, and are made of iron. She possesses Pink wings like that of a flamingo, and has ears like flamingo wings. She is, before the arc, portrayed as wearing a bright pink, feathery dress, however after the arc, she adopts a new style of gradient tank tops and short shorts, a different scarf covering her neck each day. She is actually 213.36 cm tall, Or 7 feet. '''PERSONALITY ' Oi this is under construction come back later '''ABILITIES AND ATTACKS Doffy possesses Earth magic, and her soul weapon, which are two feather-like swords. She also has sharp feathers filling her wings, which she will fire at enemies. She also possesses two pistols. It is unknown where she acquired them from. Iron Anger: Doffy will summon her Soul weapons, coating them in natural poisons. Smoke Screen: Doffy will bring up a wall of volcanic ash, before hurling many knife-like feathers at the enemy Lost Soul: Doffy will fly away from sight, before lunging at the enemy from behind, pushing a poison-covered sword through the enemy, but also causing herself to pass out. RELATIONSHIPS Doffy is like an older sister to Serana, and kind of like a sister to Sai and Duncan. She seems to have some sort of sexual tension with Serana, and Absolutely hates MTT. Doffy is shown to be in a relationship with Napstablook, and tends to act like an overprotective sister to Serana. They, although, have a good relationship. DOFFY'S ROLL IN THE UNDERTALE (FRISK'S) TIMELINE Doffy actually dies a week after the comic timeline ends of a malfunction. Sai, actually knowing how much Doffy meant in not just her life... but everyone's lives... Tried desperately to fix her. Sai tried everything... tried to salvage her hard drive... Her personality... or at least... her memories... but she couldn't do it. Her aspiration was always to become the royal scientist after Alphys... but if she couldn't even save her friend... how would she ever do it...? She gave up, solemnly apologizing to the girl who had imprinted on so many, leaving her husband to be widowed.... two days before her birthday... On the day Frisk falls down, it is actually the day of Doffy's death, which explains why Napstablook is in the ruins, and is so utterly depressed during the game, not like he wasn't like this before, though. Once Frisk visits Arbor Isles, they can go into the creation lab and find Doffy's remains in the corner... rusted and broken down, her wings mostly wire and rust in streams down her face... her hair is a mess and she looks... well, sad. You cannot interact with this body during the neutral or pacifist runs, although you can find some withered flowers around her, and old feathers, with notes that say "I miss you" and "I'm so sorry" on them. However, Frisk can interact with Doffy during the Genocide run. Once Frisk has killed everyone in the school, they can enter the lab, which houses Doffy. Once you go in, text boxes will begin to appear. Pre decided messages are: * *The atmosphere here is heavier than normal * *That buzzing is distracting * *I must investigate * *It moved * *That robot After this, Doffy's body moves and her dead eyes flash. Her wings will twitch. She'll creak, an awful noise sounding as she stands. Confirmed pre-fight dialogue is: * *'W H at ha VE y oU Don E' * * Yo ur' e wor se thh an u s * * I M us t st o p yyy y o u After this, Doffy's fight begins. She will fight you to the best of her ability, occasionally wondering out loud if Serana is still okay. She ends up breaking down and turning to dust, having used up any energy she'd had left. It isn't a ridiculously hard battle like Undyne or Sans's fights, so it can leave emotional players upset. QUOTES "It should never be a crime to exist!!" "You've taken everyone away from me!" "Hear me when I say this, if you hurt Serana I will make you suffer" "You can arrest me, I don't care. Kill me, even, my life is shit! But if you hurt Serana, you will pay the ultimate price!" "One may stray from the path of man, and one may stray from the path of woman.... But there's no such thing as straying from the path of being a monster" "Power isn't determined by your size... It's determined by your heart, and your dreams" TRIVIA * Doffy was created by Haruka about a week before the comic took off * Doffy's namesake is Haruka's second favorite One Piece character, Doflamingo * Haruka came up with Doffy's early design from a doodle he'd been doing. In this stage, she looked rather human, so he edited the image to look mechanical. * The creators of the comic constantly will joke about Doffy's skin color, and how similar in protectivity of Serana she is to Sans. * Doffy is Haruka's favorite OC, secondary only to Vrede. * Doffy is depicted as having a green soul shape on her outfits. She, does not, however, have a green soul. If she were human, her soul would actually be orange. * Doffy goes through a form of plastic surgery * The Co-Workers Haruka and Mandy have created two fusions involving Doffy and Serana * Doffy's death was actually decided when Haruka was depressed, so that's why her death is so depressing * Haruka didn't ''Choose for Napsta to date Doffy because he had a crush on the ghost. Haruka has stated he "Doesn't like any of the characters like he likes Luffy" * Haruka has, on record, once gotten 15 separate headaches whilst working on the comic -- one ''even involving him lose his vision. * Haruka has this kind of headache right now. * Haruka's tablet broke during production!!! * Doffy was created to be transgender, it was pre-decided. * Doffy cries at least twice a day * Doffy owns a pet ostrich. She believes it to be an odd-colored flamingo. It's name is Totoro, a nod to the Studio Ghibli film; ''My Neighbor Totoro, ''Which is Haruka's favorite full-length "Anime" film.